


LOOK AT . . . US

by Yamino_Yama



Series: Watchdog [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: 3rd anniversary fic, Drama & Romance, M/M, Pythagoras Trio, Re:vale - Freeform, Romance, ZOOL, mezzo, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: Everyone is coming to hang out at IDOLiSH7's dorms as per usual, but the good time halts when ZOOL comes to retrieve Touma, who has been serving as Riku's watchdog. Will he leave or stay?





	LOOK AT . . . US

**Author's Note:**

> This fic serves as a follow-up to my story "Watchdog" and is my contribution to the 3rd anniversary celebration (although late >,<). The first story doesn't have to be read, but I do highly recommend it in order to get a better feel of everything. The only things you must know are that, for the sake of this storyline, ZOOL was disbanded and Touma went to live at IDOLiSH7's dorms to be Riku's watchdog of sorts, watching him for breathing problems when Iori isn't present. Also, Iori/Riku/Touma is a sort of OT3 in this and other pairings are hinted at as well.
> 
> I tried to at least give everyone a mention, though I've sadly missed a few key players like TRIGGER and Re:vale's managers and Takanashi Papa. Hope you all enjoy regardless.
> 
> I'm so happy that I discovered IDOLiSH7 last fall. I'm thankful to its characters and story and the people I've met because of it. This is a wonderful fandom that I'm proud to be a part of. Here's to another year, and many more!
> 
> Twitter @Yamino_Yama

Iori grew more and more uneasy as the evening progressed. Already Kujo-san sat next to his brother, eyeing Inumaru-san, who was seated on the other side of Nanase-san, with what was either suspicion or intrigue. Gaku-san was chatting with Manager while Tsunashi-san was being entertained by MEZZO doing . . . whatever it was they were doing. Nii-san was roughhousing with Nikaidou-san while Rokuya-san switched between standing referee and joining in.

The dorm was in complete disarray, crowded and altogether too noisy, and Iori was about to say so when the door opened and more unruly visitors poured in.

Banri-san led Re:vale inside and a chipper Momo-san, hanging off Yuki-san's arm, exclaimed, "The ikemen are here, and they brought ZOOL."

Everyone hushed and turned to watch as, indeed, the three remaining members of ZOOL walked in, looking anywhere but at all the eyes on them. Inumaru-san jumped from the couch and ran towards them, stopping short as though he wasn't sure how much or how little distance was acceptable to put between him and his former members.

"What are you guys doing here?" Inumaru-san asked.

The others finally met his eyes. "We're going to start over, without Ryo," Mido-san told him. "We never really needed him anyway, and we all realized that. We can become something great on our own, better than NO_MAD, better than anyone here."

Iori ignored snarls of protest from the more sensitive people in the room.

"What we're saying is, you have to come back," Iori's classmate, Isumi-san, cut in.

Inumaru-san seemed stunned, studying his group members' faces. "You guys hated idols, didn't want anything but to destroy them. What made you guys change your minds?"

"Is it so surprising that we found the world is grander and more beautiful than it seems?" Natsume-san asked. "Perception changes with experience. There are mysteries in this world; the human heart is one of them. There are also heroes in this world, and some are even noble enough to put differences and pride aside in order to aim for greater heights." He and Mido-san shared a look and Mido-san's cheeks flushed before he turned away.

Iori's gaze traveled to Isumi-san. He appeared to be fuming, but kept giving Inumaru-san pleading glances. "Just come back already," he muttered.

Inumaru-san sighed, smiled. "Okay." The others smiled with him, though Iori couldn't help but notice Nanase-san's expression fall. Inumaru-san evidently noticed it too. He turned and walked back over to him.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to take off. I'm pretty sure these guys," he gestured to the rest of ZOOL, "need me even more than you do."

"I know," Nanase-san assured him. "Take care."

" _You_ take care to not overwork yourself, okay?"

Nanase-san nodded but still looked dejected, Iori noticed. He forced himself to stay put and let Inumaru-san have his moment with him.

Mirroring how Nanase-san had grown accustomed to showing his affections to him, Inumaru-san tousled Nanase-san's hair and leaned close to him. ZOOL's other members looked uncomfortable but didn't interrupt. Everyone else in the room watched a bit too intensely, hanging on the scene, and Iori considered distracting them but didn't want to miss it play out either. Instead he pretended to be the only one uninterested while he watched from his periphery and listened.

"I'll see you around. Hell, I'll even visit." Inumaru-san vowed. "No worries. Why don't you hang on to this until I do?"

Inumaru-san fastened his keepsake around Nanase-san's neck and turned to leave. Iori stopped him.

"Take this, Inumaru-san," Iori said, handing him a bag of mini cookies. "It's better that they're eaten than having them remain here and go bad."

"How would they go bad? I would have eaten them!"  Yotsuba-san shouted behind Iori.

"Tamaki-kun, read the mood," Osaka-san chastised him.

"Thanks, Iori," said Inumaru-san. He dared to dishevel Iori's hair as he'd done to Nanase-san and Iori could feel his face redden as his heart jittered. He recomposed himself enough to give a calm smile and Inumaru-san returned it, letting it linger as he looked on everyone in the room before following the rest of ZOOL out.

Iori heard the crackle of Inumaru-san opening the bag of snacks and caught the voice of Isumi-san mocking him, saying, "You really are like a dog." Inumaru-san fired a 'shut up' in response, and then they were gone.

"We'd better get going too," said Momo-san. "Yuki's cooking and I don't want my darling staying up too late. Not that he needs beauty sleep."

"Coming home with us, Ban?" Yuki asked.

"Why would I?"

"We'll go too," Kujo-san declared and the rest of TRIGGER heeded their center's word, assembling on either side of him. Kujo-san's eyes flashed over to Iori. "As always, I leave Riku in your care, Iori Izumi."

"Leave him to me," Iori responded

 Gaku-san called a special last goodbye to their manager and Tsunashi-san hit everyone with a winning grin, waving both hands in farewell until the door shut behind him.

The managers left for work, Nii-san gave Nanase-san's shoulder a squeeze before going to Rokuya's room with Nikaidou-san trailing behind. Yotsuba-san moved to offer Nanase-san a spoon of his pudding but Osaka-san took his arm and MEZZO slipped away to Osaka-san's room.

Eventually, Iori was left alone with Nanase-san, still staring at the door. He knew they were both contemplating the same thing, considering how nice it would be if Inumaru-san came dashing back in, saying he forgot something so they could have just another minute's glimpse at him. But Inumaru-san had come here with nothing, so that was an implausible scenario. They had to face facts.

"He's gone, but I'm glad," Nanase-san said, startling Iori from his thoughts. "Ah, I don't mean I won't miss him being here," he amended. "But his group missed him more, and he missed them too. In the end, I think those four are better off together. They needed each other."

Iori nodded, relieved that Nanase-san understood that. There was a time when he might have gotten depressed over something like this, shouted until he cried and then festered a silent resolve to put things back the way they were even if he had to do it alone. But he was growing, evolving at the speed of light.

"You have a connection to all the groups now," Iori reminded him. With a brother in Trigger, guardians and mentors in Re:vale, and a watchdog in both ZOOL and IDOLiSH7."

Riku grinned. "I didn't think of counting you as a watchdog along with Touma."

"Do you doubt that I'm continuing to watch over you, after all this time?"

Riku shook his head. "No. It's just . . . I'm watching you too. I'm looking at all of us, so maybe I'm the watchdog."

Iori smiled, feeling his heart warm. "You're the star, don't forget. Looking at us all is fine, since you have the highest view. Keep looking down at us, no matter how high you hang in the sky, and don't stop shining. You're our beacon, after all."

"Right," Riku answered. Iori sat and allowed Nanase-san to join him, leaning his head against Iori's shoulder while fiddling with the dog collar Inumaru-san had left around his neck. "Thank you. Let's give it our all for another year, for five or ten years from now even."

Iori contemplated and smiled when he thought of the perfect words. "For infinity."

END


End file.
